Fire electric, Blue static, the TG virus activate
by Exalted Nemesis
Summary: More unwelcome surprises lie in store for Jill and Carlos as they are given a heads up by Leon to investigate an old abandoned weapons factory owned by Umbrella. They won't be there alone however someone else is there, someone who wants revenge.


**Glass Hearts: Fire, electric, blue static, T/G virus activate!**

'_Or meet like you and I shall meet, with flames and daggers drawn' _Kevin Gilbert.

Fire! It appeared seemingly from nowhere creating a large circle that surrounded two figures in the centre. The wall of flames rose high above it's prisoners appearing to crackle and hiss when it could not go any further.

Within the confines of the flames stood Alice and Alyssa, both not affected by the sudden appearance of the ring of fire. The pair seemed equally fierce in facial expressions and body langue as they stared back at each other.

Nothing was said between the two of them; each knew why they were here, to fight in a battle where only one would emerge victorious.

Alice was the first to move, she threw one of her swords in Alyssa's direction snarling in anger when Alyssa jumped aside narrowly avoiding it.

When Alice went to draw her second sword Alyssa leapt forward and managed to hit the half drawn sword away, it clattered a few metres behind Alice.

Realizing her weapons were gone Alice kicked Alyssa in the back with enough strength to break it, Alyssa only cried out and fell back hard onto the concrete.

At the same time the surrounding flames turned a light blue and began to make static crackling noises.

The strange behaviour of the flames temporality distracted Alice allowing Alyssa to rise and move away from her tormentor.

A loud roar close by made both turn around to face it.

Standing outside the blue flames was Nemesis who appeared to have a 'cloak' of snakes behind him. The monster tried to enter the flames but was driven back by a burst of electricity. Nemesis then had no choice but to step away, shielding his eyes with one large arm while roaring in agony, not at his own injuries but because he couldn't reach Alyssa.

Due to the sudden appearance of Nemesis, Alyssa had taken her eyes off Alice and that's when disaster struck.

Alice had managed to locate the sword she had dropped earlier and dove forward with such speed that Alyssa couldn't keep up with her. Alyssa managed to dive aside as Alice came from the side pointing the sword directly at her heart.

Feeling a slight stinging sensation on her stomach Alyssa looked down, forgetting about Alice.

What she saw was something that she couldn't forget.

The long thin blade from Alice's sword was now sticking out of her! The brown leather handle was at the front of Alyssa while the long blade was poking out of her back like a strange dorsal fin.

Alyssa's mind sought to rectify what had just happened, when Alice came from the side she had speared her in the stomach instead of the heart.

Curling her hands around the handle Alyssa tried to pull it out but instead caused more damage and pain to herself as a slow trickle of blood began to flow from the larger wound.

The pain was so intense that Alyssa fell to her knees crying out at the pain totally oblivious to the fact that Alice was standing right in front of her.

Without so much as a single word, Alice stood over Alyssa and bent forward.

Gripping the handle in her long fingers Alice began to pull at the sword and at the same time pushing the blade upwards while smiling cruelly.

Aware of the suffering happening Nemesis cried out in agony as though he too could feel Alyssa's pain. His snake like cloak trembling with a mixture of fear and anger, knowing that there was nothing he could do to stop the torture.

It was worse for Alyssa, she took the full brunt of the pain, she could literally hear her ribs crack and tendons being ripped apart as the sword began to make it's way slowly upwards. The pain was paralysing her, Alyssa wanted to reach forward and pull the blade out but she couldn't.

All Alyssa could smell was blood, it was everywhere and no doubt had come from her. She tried to scream but only managed to choke out a hoarse whimper that gradually became several bubbles of blood.

When the sword reached Alyssa's throat Alice removed it, pulling it out with a sickening crunching noise.

As Alyssa collapsed onto the cold concrete the blue flames began to die down, she could see in her blurred fading vision Alice standing proudly over her still retaining that maniac grin.

Further away in the distance Alyssa could hear Nemesis roaring only now his tone was filled with sadness, he was crying out for her death.

Alyssa suddenly woke, covered in sweat and breathing heavily into a world of darkness. She quickly pulled the covers off her and stood up facing the small dresser mirror in her bedroom.

Slowly pulling up the large baggy shirt she wore Alyssa could see no signs where the sword had pierced her skin.

Sighing and crawling back into bed Alyssa glanced up at the yellowing ceiling. _It was only a dream, but it felt so real_.

It was the third time in a week that Alyssa had dreamt of fighting Alice surrounded in blue flames.

Rolling onto her right side Alyssa watched as a trail of ants crept up the walls. Too many things had happened over the past month and a half, meeting up with Deception, finding out Alice was still very much alive and kicking and more recently the 'change' Nemesis had gone through.

Nemesis still seemed the same but there was something different about the way he fought despite the fact that both Jill and Carlos now knew him as the 'humble giant'.

Thinking about the nickname made Alyssa forget about the terrible dream, though in the back of her mind she knew there was something wrong. Each time she had the dream it seemed more real, the flames felt hot and the pain from the sword really hurt.

_But what could it mean? _Alyssa thought. _Is it a message that Alice will kill me? Or perhaps a warning? Maybe I can stop it from happening_.

She hadn't told Jill or Carlos about the dream and although she had partly whispered it to Nemesis, Alyssa knew he couldn't tell anyone.

The window to Alyssa's bedroom suddenly grew dark and something snorted outside.

Hearing the noise Alyssa half turned in time to catch Nemesis slowly pull his head back out through the window. Seeing the monster peer through the window Alyssa smiled, she knew that Nemesis went with Deception the Hunter every morning to train with but he always checked to see if Alyssa was in her bed before leaving.

After every dream Alyssa knew she couldn't get back to sleep no matter how hard she tried. Instead she'd lie on her back and watch the shadows dance across the ceiling trying to see shapes of animals and trees.

This time however the only shapes Alyssa could see were snarling faces and long clawed hands, so she turned away from the ceiling and concentrated on the ants.

Getting up out of bed Alyssa padded over to the wall where the long thin line of black ants were slowly climbing up the wall. She followed the ants along the wall all the way up to a small crack, tracing her finger along the same line where the ants were caused them to become confused; they quickly scattered and went in all different directions. Watching the ants reform the line fascinated Alyssa, when she was at the Bluewater labs everything was sterile and steel there weren't any walls only cold metal and rooms that smelt of disinfectant, nothing like the line of ants crawling on walls.

Despite the cabin having a musty scent to it that also carried the faint aroma of cigarette smoke Alyssa had grown used to it.

Watching the ants for a few more moments Alyssa turned her back on them and noticed that a green katydid was perched up in the ceiling.

_This place has plenty of living things here_ Alyssa thought as she walked up to where the insect was.

The katydid began to slowly crawl across the yellowed ceiling, it's long thin feelers stretched out in front of it picking a safe path to follow.

Again Alyssa watched with simple fascination, both the ants and the katydid had taken her mind off the dream.

The katydid slowly made its way down from the ceiling; Alyssa raised her left arm, which the little insect crawled onto. It's soft tiny feet slightly tickled as the katydid climbed higher up Alyssa's arm.

Walking over to the window Alyssa placed her arm near the edge, the katydid simply walked off and through out towards the open space.

As Alyssa turned back smiling a smaller darker form caught her attention.

Whatever it was, it quickly scuttled under the bed as Alyssa approached.

Peering under the bed Alyssa's smile disappeared as she saw it was a large brown rat that stared back at her while baring its teeth.

She'd heard something scratching around the walls of the cabin for a few weeks now, despite Jill or Carlos not hearing anything.

Traps and baits had been set up both inside and around the cabin but the rat had never fallen for any of them. The only use the traps had been was slightly annoying Nemesis who had stepped on a few of the traps with his large booted feet. Walking around the traps proved too much for the large monster so eventually they were moved inside.

Now Alyssa stared back into the beady eyes of the rodent, rats weren't really a favourite animal of Alyssa's, they were horrible little creatures that hid in dark places and would bite any exposed arm or leg.

No matter how hard Alyssa shook the bed the rat refused to move so she tried a different approach.

Kneeling down beside the bed Alyssa stared at the rat, it stared back at her while cleaning its whiskers.

While staring at the rat Alyssa tried to picture it coming towards her.

The rat suddenly looked up at Alyssa and in slow jerky movements it slowly came towards her, still bearing its yellowed teeth.

Keeping her eyes on the rat, Alyssa allowed it to come from under the bed. She then pictured the rat standing still and waiting.

The rat seemed confused of its sudden involuntary movements when attempting to move elsewhere found it was glued to the floor.

Alyssa opened the door to her bedroom and turned back to the rat. She only wanted to guide it outside where hopefully she could pick it up and toss it as far from the cabin as possible, but the images from her dreams began to slowly seep back into her mind.

All Alyssa could see was blood and Alice's wicked grin illuminated by fire; this in turn affected the hold over the rat.

The small rodent's body began to shake as though it was cold and at the same time the creature began to squeal as though something inside of it was being ripped apart.

Alyssa was affected by the pain the rat was experiencing and gouged large scratch marks across the wall with her fingernails.

The rat then suddenly let out a high pitch whine and became silent.

Suddenly relived of the pain Alyssa turned back towards the rat, only wishing she hadn't.

The rat was on its back, it's four legs pointing stiffly up in the air, a large red line running straight across the creature's stomach had exposed its internal organs. The rat looked more like a burst hot dog then an animal.

Seeing what had happened to the poor creature proved too much for Alyssa, she cried out and collapsed onto the floor sobbing.

Two figures appeared at the doorway a few moments later both half dressed in camouflage gear.

Alyssa glanced up into the faces of a very worried Jill and Carlos, "I didn't mean to, it was an accident"

Jill glanced towards the exploded rat lying in a pool of sticky blood, "I hate rats especially ones that won't fall for traps"

"Looks like it had a case of the bad stomach aches" Carlos said relieved at the fact that Alyssa's screaming out wasn't anything drastic.

"I pushed myself too far with my abilities" Alyssa replied as she wiped a tear away.

Jill came forward and gently helped Alyssa up, brushing aside some of the girl's short white hair she looked at Alyssa, "It's ok Alyssa, it was only a rat and by the looks of it, it ate something that didn't agree with it"

As Jill led Alyssa out of the room she turned to Carlos, "Could you get rid of it?"

Carlos sighed, "I'll get a plastic bag and some scrubbers"

Both Jill and Alyssa walked outside the cabin and sat on the veranda watching the sun's rays slowly cross the dewy field.

Alyssa was still upset but nevertheless stared out across wide expanse of bushland. She then turned and faced Jill, "Jill? Can I tell you something?"

Jill smiled back, "Sure Alyssa uh it's not about where Nemesis goes of a morning is it?"

Alyssa shook her head, "No it's not that, I've been having some weird dreams lately one in particular that keeps repeating itself"

"Everyone has dreams Alyssa, they mean a lot of things mostly stuff that's at the back of minds"

"The one I keep having is different, it's like a warning I think" Alyssa replied sighing.

Hearing this Jill listened in more intently, "Go on then"

"I dream I'm somewhere with fire, then I'm fighting Alice inside these blue flames and on the outside there's Nemesis, he's crying out because he can't reach me and all over his back is like a cape made out of snakes" Alyssa explained as she sat back and stretched out her legs.

Sensing there was more to what Alyssa was saying Jill tried to prompt her into finishing, "That's not all is it? Is there more to this dream?"

Alyssa then snapped out of her daze and shook her head, "No that's all there is just me fighting Alice in a cage made of flames"

_Alyssa's hiding something again_ Jill thought. _Still it's not right if I badger the kid for information, she'll tell me in time_.

Alyssa had done this before when sneaking Deception the Hunter inside the van when the group headed for Cardwell. Although her intentions were good it was still a shock when Deception jumped out of the van.

"Well just remember Alyssa if you have anything on your mind Carlos and I are here if you want to talk" Jill replied. She really didn't want to get into what Alyssa said about pushing her abilities too far it was something best left alone for the moment. Jill knew that Alyssa had abilities that were similar to what Alice had but they didn't seem as strong. _So Alyssa kills a rat big deal why not open up a pest control service and Alyssa can make the rats explode and Nemesis can crush them into furry place mats!_

Glancing up towards the field Alyssa could see a large form in the distance, "Looks like Nemesis came back early"

Jill also saw the monster make his way across the field; he seemed to be running instead of slowly walking back like he always did. _Speak of the devil and he shall appear_.

Getting closer to Jill and Alyssa, Nemesis called out to them.

Alyssa frowned, "He's upset about something"

"Surely Nemesis didn't hear you cry out?" Jill wondered watching the giant get closer.

Stopping at the makeshift gravel driveway leading up to the cabin Nemesis then slowed his pace to a walk.

Slowly walking up the patio Nemesis approached Alyssa.

"What's the matter?" Alyssa asked the creature.

One of the long tentacles Nemesis had hidden under his coat suddenly whipped out towards Alyssa and lightly touched her on the forehead before retracting back.

When this happened Alyssa only smiled, "Only a small burst this time, nothing to worry about, I'm sorry to have broken up your training"

Nemesis only stared back at Alyssa with a you're not telling me everything look.

Alyssa rolled her eyes and made shooing motions at Nemesis, "I'm fine really, stop looking at me like that. You worry too much"

By now Jill was confused, Nemesis had barely uttered a growl let alone a word yet both of them seemed to be communicating with each other. "A small burst? What is that?"

Alyssa turned to face Jill, "My abilities, I only used a small amount of them and I guess Nemesis either heard me cry out or sensed me when I killed that rat"

Shocked at Alyssa's sudden casualness of the death of the rat she only stood up and stretched, "Well I'm just glad no one was hurt, when you cried out Alyssa I thought that we were under attack by Umbrella or something"

Alyssa then looked at Jill and smiled, "You really are paranoid, you're worse then Nemesis, both of you have to calm down"

Before Jill could say anything Carlos walked outside with the dead rat in his right hand, "It took a while but I think I got all the blood and entrails off the carpet, can't believe all of that blood came from one little rat"

Realizing that three sets of eyes were staring back Carlos turned to see Alyssa, Jill and Nemesis giving him blank stares.

Carlos only shrugged his shoulders looking confused, "What did I say now?"

Griffin wasn't so much upset with the loss of the prototype Phase Two model he was more disappointed in the fact that the majority of the research team that had travelled with the creature had all been killed.

Those that had wisely chosen not to travel with the prototype now had the job of dissecting not only their prize creation but also several deceased members of their own team who had been infected as a result of the BOW escaping.

Only one had complained about doing this, a loud mouth youth that had been quickly 'convinced' how important it was to gather as much data as possible.

But it was very strange that the creature had been found dead in the middle of nowhere with several bullet holes all through it's body. When the rounds had been examined they had yielded some interesting results. A few came from a run of the mill assault rifle, no doubt carried by the male rebel whose name Griffin couldn't pronounce, Carlos something.

The majority however came from a weapon that Griffin knew all too well, the bullets still carried the Umbrella logo when taken from the Tyrant's corpse, it was quite obvious that they had come from the large chain gun that the Nemesis unit carried.

The bullets were partly the cause for the Tyrant's death in fact the creature had suffered tremendous damage to its head then anywhere else. It appeared to have been hit several times by something with extremely large fists. Seeing the bruising on the mutated Tyrant disappointed Griffin, although the creature was only a prototype he'd have to work harder to make sure the real thing couldn't be defeated by something so large and bulky as Nemesis.

Griffin had only selected the Tyrant at random from one of the containment facilities; the blue skinned monster appeared strong enough to fulfil the needs of a prototype even if mutation occurred. _No matter_ Griffin thought to himself _there's always the fallback specimen and I do believe that this one will not fail me_.

The door to the office opened slightly and Griffin heard the sound of feet walking lightly across the carpet.

Slowly glancing up Griffin saw it was Alice staring back at him, "Leaving so soon?"

Alice threw a set of keys up into the air and caught them, "The rebels need to be stopped don't they?"

"Partly true also the fact that two very dangerous criminals possess some property that does not belong to them, three pieces in fact"

Hearing this Alice sneered, "The Hunter that escaped from me, what if I see it?"

Griffin leaned back into his leather chair, "If you can bring it back alive if not…" he trailed off. "That creature does have the potential of being used in a side project I was wanting to put forward to the committee, but then again just see what you can find"

Alice only nodded and smiled thinly, then turning her back on Griffin walked quickly out through the door while placing a black motorbike helmet on her head.

Spinning around in his chair Griffin glanced out through the large tinted windows, watching the soldiers patrol down below.

Attacking the transport truck and raiding the archive vault had in a way been the rebel's death warrant. All of their recent activities including the destruction of the Cardwell facility had made a large arc that had the potential of pinpointing the rebel's base.

Determined to prove his theory right Griffin had taken a large map of the areas and marked where the rebels had attacked. The result was an extremely large expanse of land that started from the outskirts of Bluewater and ended at Cardwell, they seemed to be picking off the smaller labs first but had limited themselves to the surrounding areas.

Down below, the large steel gates were opened and a black motorbike and its rider sped through them.

Seeing this Griffin smiled, he'd sent Alice off to one of the weapon containment facilities, it had shut down years ago but it would be suitable for a home base. He'd hoped that the chimera would find some useful information regarding the rebels whereabouts perhaps even finding them along the way.

_If they're hiding out in this area I'll find them_ Griffin thought _they have to eat and refuel their vehicles somewhere_.

Turning back to his desk Griffin then continued on his unfinished report, he knew that something beneficial would come from the situation even if it ended up being a corpse in a body bag.

After Carlos disposed of the rat and made sure all evidence of it had been cleaned from Alyssa's room both Jill and Alyssa went back inside and sat at the small rickety table.

Carlos appeared and took the rubber gloves and the red scrubber and placed them in the bin, "I got rid of everything that rat left behind, you'd never believe that there was a dead anything in that room now"

Alyssa smiled, "Thanks Carlos"

Walking over to the sink and turning the tap on Carlos grinned, "Was nothing to it I've had to clean up worse"

What had happened outside still puzzled Jill especially the strange communication between Alyssa and Nemesis, she knew they both had special body language that each picked up, but the tentacle was very confusing, "Before when Nemesis appeared, why did he touch your forehead with one of his tentacles Alyssa? If you don't mind me asking, normally when something that large and dangerous does that the consequences aren't pretty"

Alyssa tossed her head back while brushing her short white hair aside, "It's nothing really, one time when Griffin tried to separate Nemesis and me I got really upset, this was when we'd first met each other, that's when he tapped me on my head, I guess it's his way of calming me down and telling me everything's fine"

Carlos switched off the tap and began to dry his hands, "And I missed another weird thing? Gee I thought the way that anti virus down the throat was strange"

Alyssa frowned, "Nemesis had no choice when giving me Daylight that way, normally it's through my arm" she then rolled up her sleeve and showed both the small circle marks the size of a fifty-cent coin.

"Does that hurt when it happens?" Jill asked grimacing at the marks.

"Not really, in fact its done so fast I don't even notice" Alyssa replied as she glanced back to the newspapers covering the table. "Why are there houses circled in the realty section?"

Jill and Carlos glanced nervously at each other.

"Well you see Alyssa I think it's time we moved" Jill replied.

"Move? But why I like it here" Alyssa cried out.

Carlos shrugged, "We really don't have much of a choice in the matter we've been in the same position for five months now and run the risk of being located by our enemies"

"You mean Umbrella right?"

Jill nodded, "You know how dangerous Umbrella is, if they ever found you, Nemesis and even Deception they'd take you all away and Carlos and I have sort of grown attached to you three"

Alyssa sighed and frowned, "But they'd never look here, I heard Griffin say that he'd be better off searching in the cities then on the outskirts as that's where the rebels would hide in heavily populated areas"

Jill got up from the table and retrieved her laptop and switched it on, typing in a few things on the keyboard she then turned the screen towards Alyssa, "When you and Nemesis first met up with us you said that you escaped from a facility not far from here"

Alyssa nodded, "Yes, we escaped from the Bluewater labs I remember seeing the sign once"

Jill then pointed to the computer's screen, "See that bright dot? That's where you ran away from, we aren't too far away from that place" she then closed the lid on the laptop "Alyssa I don't think you understand what will happen if Umbrella catches up to us, firstly they'll kill Carlos and I because we're criminals and secondly they'll take you away and lock you back up where escape is impossible, that's the reason why we have to move away from this crappy cabin"

"I understand what's happening it's just that…" Alyssa trailed off. "I like this crappy cabin, it's the first place I've been in that doesn't smell like a hospital"

"Don't worry Alyssa we'll find a better place, one with more room" Carlos spoke up.

Jill pulled the newspaper up from the table, "As it is the places where we can buy from are limited due to having Nemesis and Deception with us but there are a few places with plenty of cover tree wise so no one will ever see them"

"But how will we sell this place?"

Jill folded the newspaper up, "We don't, it's too risky to advertise and have inspections, if we find a place suitable then we'll just leave the cabin"

"Won't that be expensive I mean surely you don't have enough money to buy another house without selling this place?" Alyssa asked.

"Don't worry about the money Alyssa, it's all been sorted out" Jill replied.

Alyssa then eyed the pair suspiciously, "You're not embezzling the money are you?"

Jill was taken aback by the comment while Carlos muffled a laugh, "Since when do you know about that?"

Alyssa shrugged, "I read it in a book"

"A book about embezzlement?" Carlos asked.

"No, it's was a spy book, I think it was James Bond, it said embezzlement is when thieves steal money from the bank and put it in a bunch of fake accounts, you don't do that right?"

Jill smiled, "You said I worry too much Alyssa? No we don't do anything like that, it's a cash pool actually, some of us work in high paying positions and they contribute every month"

Alyssa crossed her arms and sat back in the chair, "Ok as long as it's not stealing I guess"

Glancing up towards the clock above the door Jill moved away from the table, "I better fill up the Land Cruiser and pick up the monthly order"

"Order? As in a restaurant?" Alyssa asked her face brightening. "Then can I come with you?"

"Nothing like that Alyssa, the monthly order consists of supplies, ammunition wise," Jill explained. "Not that we use a lot of it but the last month has dwindled our current supply and we need more"

Alyssa seemed upset by this, "So you're getting more bullets to kill the monsters?"

"Just the bad ones like that Tyrant thing that tried to kill Nemesis" Carlos replied. "Jill you should see if we can get any ammo for the chain gun as well I think it's starting to run low"

"I'm not a little baby I understand that some monsters are evil, you just don't feel the same way about them as I do!" Alyssa said angrily pushing away from the table. "Nemesis, Deception and even that blue monster I can feel their pain and suffering you two don't, all you do is shoot them and walk away"

Alyssa then stormed down the hallway and slammed the door to her room loudly.

At the same time the large black form on the veranda rose and began to make its way around the back of the cabin.

Both Jill and Carlos were speechless for a second; they only stared back at each other with a mixture of shock and confusion.

"I was wondering when something like that would happen" Carlos remarked.

Jill seemed confused, "What do you mean? Alyssa's angry, she's a raging teenager"

"No, the fact that all that anger has been building up inside of her and it's finally been released"

Jill reached forward and took her small black leather wallet from the counter, "Right, so now you're an expert on both Nemesis and Alyssa?"

"Hey what can I say I know what it's like being an outsider" Carlos said grinning. "I'm like the lone wolf I play by my own rules the same as those two do"

"Ok Mr Lone Wolf then I guess you'll be fine being left here with them, seeming as you're an expert and all" Jill replied as she put on a pair of tinted sunglasses.

"Babysitting wasn't part of the deal Jill, you can't leave me here by myself!"

But Jill wasn't listening to Carlos's cries she was already out the front door and making her way to the left side of the cabin where a very dusty Land Cruiser was parked.

Alyssa was mad at the fact that neither Jill or Carlos understood her 'condition' properly but they weren't perfect and were prone to mistakes.

_Unlike me, I'm perfect in everyway_ Alyssa thought bitterly _I'm a genetic freak that carries two deadly virus strains, some life!_

Something outside tapped on the window making Alyssa turn towards the sound.

All she saw was a thick tentacle slowly making it's way along the window's edge; it stopped when reaching the wall.

Alyssa approached the tentacle and it turned towards her, "Stop worrying about me ok?" she said to it.

Instantly the tentacle retracted and a rumbling growl came from the other side.

Alyssa pushed the wooden stool that was beside her bed towards the window and stood up on it. Peering outside she was almost level with Nemesis, "You're a Worrying Wally Humble Giant"

Nemesis only grunted at the remark and stared back at Alyssa.

Alyssa sighed, "I know I shouldn't have yelled, Jill and Carlos are fully human I'm only half. I guess you heard me cry out huh?"

Nemesis nodded and growled out 'yes'

"It's that dream I keep having Nemesis, I can't help it, I just wish I knew what it meant"

Alyssa could sense the monster's confusion, he either didn't understand or could find no solution to the problem. "It's ok, you don't have to worry, I know it'll all work out soon, hopefully"

Nemesis stood back from the window growling softly in his throat and then pointed towards the surrounding bushland.

Seeing this Alyssa smiled and nodded, "That'd be a good idea, taking a walk does clear the head most of the time, I'll be out in a second"

Getting back down from the stool Alyssa silently walked over to the side of the bedroom. In a way she was glad for having some of the abilities granted by the virus stealth being one of them.

Curling her hand around the doorknob Alyssa opened it slowly and carefully making sure it didn't squeak. Glancing down the small hallway Alyssa could hear the sound of the TV. _So far so good_ Alyssa thought as she quietly crept past the TV room.

Suddenly she heard someone clearing his or her throat right beside her, as Alyssa turned she saw it was Carlos.

"Where are you going Alyssa?" Carlos asked. "Or are we still on no speaking terms?"

Alyssa pretended to still be angry and crossed her arms and turned away from Carlos, "I'm going out for a walk with Nemesis, where we are going is none of you business"

"Well enjoy it, maybe it'll calm you down and by the way all that stealth stuff isn't new to me, I once worked for Umbrella I know all their sneaky military tricks" Carlos remarked as he walked back into the TV room. "Try it if you like but I'll always catch you no matter what"

Alyssa stomped her feet as loud as possible across the wooden flooring, "Ok I will, one day you'll turn around and I'll be right behind you" she then opened the door and stepped outside where Nemesis was waiting patiently.

Still sensing the giant's confusion Alyssa smiled, "I needed to act my part, come on let's go"

The order drop off point went smoothly now Jill had plenty of ammo for all their weapons with the promise of the special order for the chain gun ammunition to follow. Jill had taken one of the bullets from the long belt of ammo that the weapon used and found that they were a modified armour piercing rounds similar to the nine millimetre rounds used in hand guns only much larger and more damaging.

Driving away from the drop point Jill turned the Land Cruiser into the Bohle petrol station, before exiting the car she donned her sunglasses. Although it wasn't a proper disguise the amount of people that passed through the petrol station mostly wore sunglasses so Jill could've been easily mistaken for just about anyone.

Going outside Jill opened the small door to the petrol tank, unhooked the dispenser and placed it inside the tank's opening while squeezing the handle.

The bowser groaned to life while the numbers began to slowly count upwards, reminding Jill how much fuel she was getting and the cost of it all.

Watching the money gauge rise Jill completely missed the black motorbike roar past the station and down the nearby street. In fact it never crossed her mind that the rider might actually be a threat, whoever they were had been in a hurry like most people are on bikes.

Taking the metal tip from out of the tank Jill placed it back in its holder, closed the small door to the tank shut and reached for her wallet.

Again the black bike roared past the station, it's engine a muffled snarl.

This time Jill looked up in time to see that the rider of the black motorbike was looking in her direction as they sped past.

As Jill walked towards the small office to pay she suddenly realized why the bike was so familiar, she'd seen it once in a darkened church surrounded by things with long tongues and sharp teeth.

Too late did Jill realize this as she entered the shop area of the petrol station and quickly threw the surprised attendant a twenty and ten dollar note then pretended to be really interested in the various tacky souvenirs the shop had.

This time the bike didn't just scream past the station it drove right inside circling the petrol dispensers like a shark.

Jill pulled her sunglasses over her eyes turning her back towards the rider. _It could be just another biker _she thought. _Yeah right, a biker that has the exact same attire as Alice I don't think so_. It almost felt like Racoon all over again to Jill, only this time the killer wasn't an eight foot tall mutant it was a human being, one that had been altered by the T-virus and knew all about Jill.

When no one entered through the doors Jill slowly began to make her way to the back of the store, she'd have to wait until Alice entered, it was too risky leaving now especially when Alice was so close to the bike and the Land Cruiser.

Moving behind a large display of soft drinks Jill waited, she knew that Alice was playing with her, she was waiting for Jill to make the first move.

_How did that maniac find me?_ Jill thought. It never crossed her mind the reason why Alice was targeting Jill; maybe she'd been following her for sometime. It would explain why the bike had gone past the petrol station several times. _But why wait for me outside? Why not come after me inside the store? _

The actions of her foe puzzled Jill, inside the store there was very little room to move, Alice could easily corner Jill and there would be nothing she could do.

Glancing up towards the clerk who was busy writing something down Jill sighed. She knew she couldn't stay inside the store all day; it was time to make her move.

The automatic doors suddenly slid open, Jill didn't need to look from around the display to know who entered. She could see through the distorted rusted mirror on the ceiling that it was Alice; she wore a black leather biker outfit, black boots and gloves.

As Alice began to search the store the clerk shouted out to her, she instantly turned towards the man, "Go to sleep!" she ordered.

The man slumped onto the counter, his head resting on top of the pile of papers.

Alice then turned back towards the store, "I almost missed you before Jill, you're quite tricky to track"

Jill began to move away from the bottles and towards one of the large refrigerators.

"Won't be long till we find you and your group, then we can have a nice long chat seeming as we haven't spoken for a few years" Alice taunted as she pushed aside a magazine rack.

Jill dug into her jeans pocket and retrieved her magnum, she knew it wouldn't do a heap of damage to Alice but if Jill could hold her off long enough to get to the car then it'd be worth a try.

Alice was now getting slightly frustrated with the whole hide and seek concept, she knew that Jill was still in the store, it was just the matter of finding her. "Come on Jill, do you think I have time to waste finding you and when I could be looking for other things? Griffin knows where your little hideout is, that's the reason why he sent me to give you a warning to back off. If you don't stop destroying his work then it'll get very nasty, Griffin only wants what you and Carlos stole from him and I think you know what that is, important property that belongs to Umbrella"

As Alice had moved to the back of the store Jill had managed to squeeze past the sleeping clerk and behind the counter, her magnum clutched in her hand.

By now Alice was beyond playing nice if she had to tear the whole store apart to find Jill then so be it.

The lights began to flicker and hiss as Alice began to shove shelves and cardboard aside in an effort to find Jill. "Very cowardly of you Valentine, why don't you stand and face me? Or are you too frightened because no one's here to back you up? I can sense your fear, you're frightened because there's no escape"

Jill reached across and grabbed a large packet of cigarettes _Sense this you psychotic bitch!_ She then threw the packet as far as possible, which landed with a dull clunk next to the freezer area.

Alice suddenly looked up and grinned, "Nice idea using something as a distraction but you just gave yourself away, not very professional I'm afraid"

Leaping over the downed display of soft drink Alice ran towards the counter and peered past the snoring clerk.

All that was there were scattered pens and a few five-cent coins on the floor but Jill had vanished.

Hearing an engine start from the outside Alice noticed the door behind the counter was slightly ajar which explained Jill's escape.

Slowly walking outside through the main doors Alice could only watch her prey drive away in a cloud of dust and smoke.

Once again there wasn't a swear word powerful enough to sum up the whole encounter at the petrol station.

When Jill had jumped into the truck and sped off she didn't think to check the rear vision mirror though part of her knew that the chances of Alice following her were slim. _Still it could happen_ she thought glancing up towards the mirror half expecting a black bike to be hurtling towards her.

There were bigger problems then being stalked by Alice that crossed Jill's mind, getting rid of the Land Cruiser was now top priority. _And I just refilled the damn thing; I guess that's the breaks_ Jill thought.

Turning onto the highway that led towards the cabin Jill took the long way around, it was through dense scrub that would make following on a motorbike impossible.

Ditching the truck was one thing but Jill knew that she had to warn the others; if Alice was searching nearby towns it wouldn't be long until she caught up with the group.

The truck practically burst from out of the bushland and skidded to a stop around the back of the cabin.

Jill then tore into the house and shouted out for the others. She almost knocked Carlos down, as she turned into the TV room looking flushed and worried. "Where's Alyssa? I thought she was with you?"

"Whoa Jill calm down already" Carlos replied raising his hands. "Alyssa went outside with Nemesis she still seemed angry so I let her go"

"You just let Alyssa go outside?" Jill cried out shrilly. "Outside is now too dangerous and we have to leave right now"

Edging around Carlos, Jill began to check the windows and gather up arm fulls of files that lay scattered around the kitchen.

Carlos only leaned against the wall of the cabin watching Jill's actions "Must've been some weapon drop off huh? I wouldn't blame you, Bradley is pretty scary"

Stopping what she was doing Jill turned to Carlos her face was serious, "Alice is out looking for us"

"What do you mean by that?"

Jill then walked over to the table and put all the files she was carrying down, "I was at the petrol station refuelling the truck, at first I didn't even notice her till it was too late. Alice said that Griffin sent her as a warning for us to back off, he knows where we are Carlos and pretty soon this cabin won't be as secluded anymore"

"Since when do you believe anyone that works for Umbrella? Alice could've been mouthing off bullshit to scare you into making a mistake" Carlos remarked. "Besides in a few weeks we'll be long gone so even if…"

Jill slammed her hands down on the table cutting Carlos off, "You don't get it, Alice wasn't just sent after us, she was sent to find Alyssa! Damn it Carlos I'm not going to let that lunatic Griffin take her away and do what he did to Alice"

"But I thought you said that Alice was after us?"

"Yes but Alyssa is Umbrella's 'property' along with Nemesis and Deception" Jill choked out. "That's what Alice called them as though she was talking about things that weren't alive"

Carlos then walked up to the table and took Jill's left hand in his, "Hey listen to me, nothing bad is going to happen to any of us ok? You have to be strong for me otherwise who am I going to turn to when I have a nervous break down?"

Jill then nodded while smiling thinly, "I'm sorry for the outburst back there, it's just that we've lost too much to be beaten down now, I don't know what would happen if we lost Alyssa or Nemesis or heck even Deception that Hunter is a part of our team now whether he likes it or not"

The slim black laptop made a loud beeping noise as the screen flickered to life.

Glancing up Jill groaned, "Perfect timing"

As both walked around to look at the screen the serious youthful face of Leon appeared. "Silver leaders do you copy? I'm sending you this transmission in the hopes that this maybe of some help to you both. Yesterday I received a report to give to one of the higher ups regarding the demolition of an industrial site. Now before you say it, I know already it's not a big deal until I noticed that this particular site is owned by Umbrella. I further researched the site and it turns out to be part of their advanced weaponry programs that went bankrupt years ago, it specialised in rail cannons and other devises. Seems now the orders are to knock down the sheds and single building to make room for a new housing district. I tried to find out more but because I'm an intern my access is limited, I will however send you a copy of the report, it should point you in the right direction, this is Gold Badge signing off"

The screen went black as the transmission ended and a small icon on the right hand side of the screen sprang up announcing the arrival of new mail.

Jill opened the mail and found it was the report that Leon had mentioned, "It's in the industrial district on the outskirts of Bohle"

"So Gold Badge's information was helpful to us," Carlos remarked. "Why didn't we get a good code name, I think Silver Leaders just doesn't cut it"

"Well Leon was a cop in Racoon I guess that's the reason for his name" Jill replied. "Besides we have a much bigger problem on our hands"

Carlos sighed and stepped away from the counter, "Let me guess the problem is mostly human with short red hair, evil eyes and psychic abilities?"

"Not really I was more thinking along the lines of how we're going to tell Leon and the group about our new allies some easier to explain then others" Jill said. "I almost forgot that the others where there, I wouldn't know how to begin in explaining those three to them"

Alyssa suddenly materialised behind Jill, "Explain what?"

Jill jumped to one side as she yelped in surprise, "Oh shit I didn't even hear you come in before"

Alyssa grinned, "I came in through the back door"

Carlos attempted to cover a smile but couldn't help it, "You have to admit Alyssa was quiet even I didn't notice"

"Well it doesn't mean that you can sneak up behind people" Jill huffed. She then turned to face Alyssa, "You've calmed down since last time"

"I shouldn't have yelled at you and Carlos" Alyssa said in a soft voice. "It's just that I'm different and I can sense things that normal people can't and even though I don't want to I guess I'm stuck with these abilities for good"

Jill nodded, "We're at fault too Alyssa from now on if there's anything that's troubling us we'll say it"

Glancing at Alyssa, Jill could tell that she partially agreed with what was said yet at the same time didn't. There were probably some secrets that she'd never be able to say out loud.

"So are we checking this place out or what?" Carlos asked. "Now that everything's been cleared up"

Jill shrugged, "Do we really have a choice? We might find something of interest there"

"Or maybe a whole lot of trouble" Carlos remarked. "Remember the Cardwell labs?"

Alyssa looked confused, "Where are we going?"

"To look at a building marked for demolition that was owned by Umbrella," Jill replied ignoring Carlos. "It's probably nothing, I mean if the place is marked as condemned then there won't be too much action wise, you and Nemesis could probably sit this one out we won't be there for long"

Alyssa shook her head, "No I want to go with you and I know for a fact that Nemesis would want to come as well so don't try and stop us"

Jill shrugged and began to get ready, "It's like I never asked"

Alyssa only smiled little knowing that her decision to go with Jill and Carlos would be one she'd regret later on.

Watching from the edge of the bushland Deception stared out across the expansive paddock, he could see from afar that the group was getting ready to leave again.

When Alyssa and Nemesis had returned from their walk Deception had followed them back to the cabin.

Edging around the side Deception had listened in on the group's conversation, he didn't want to waste time on an unnecessary journey if they weren't going to another testing place. As it was the Hunter was still feeling sore from the blue virus scented creature's attacks he didn't want to fight another wasted battle.

Due to his abnormally high intelligence Deception could easily understand what the others were talking about, the language they spoke was familiar to the Hunter because the white-coated men spoke it constantly, it was an easy language to pick up.

Hearing that they were going to an abandoned building and not a testing place Deception quickly ran back into the surrounding bushland, he would not follow the group this time.

Now as he observed them from a distance load up the van, Deception watched as Alyssa looked slightly disappointed in knowing he would not be joining them but the Hunter knew the girl would be fine, she had the giant Nemesis to watch out for her.

As the doors to the van shut and it drove off in a cloud of dust Deception walked back into the scrub, the afternoon was starting to end and soon it would be dark and the Hunter was starting to get very hungry.

After the encounter at the petrol station Alice chose to return to the roof of the abandoned office building that was set as her home base.

Sitting beside the large white satellite dish Alice closed her eyes and entered her concentration zone. Here in the outskirts it was peaceful, unlike back at the labs where there were very few places that could be considered quiet, there were always voices and running feet along the hallways.

But sitting on the roof of a building that had been marked as condemned Alice could finally achieve the concentration she needed.

It was a regular thing that Alice did, it allowed her to focus her mind for what was coming, she knew for a fact that soon her and Alyssa's paths would cross again.

However the outskirts of Bohle was also a busy industrial area, twice Alice had snapped out of her zone by the loud horn of a semi trailer and the passing of planes overhead never seemed to end, so in a way it was worse then being in the labs.

The sun had started to dip and the air became much cooler as it began to enter the night phase.

Moving from behind the dish Alice then took up a new position, one that faced the road. She then sat back down with her legs crossed and placing the twin blades across her lap.

Alice had only closed her eyes for a second when her hypersensitive hearing picked up the sound of a vehicle stopping not far away from the building.

Glaring at the new distraction through slitted eyes Alice glanced down at the white news van that had pulled up a few metres away. Her anger for the new distraction suddenly disappeared when she recognized the people exiting the van.

There were only three, two adults and a girl, both the man and woman dressed in black while the girl was dressed in jeans and a sleeveless vest.

Going around the side of the van the girl opened it and a tall black clad figure stepped out and joined the group.

Uncurling herself from her sitting position Alice stepped back from the edge, gripping her two blades. In a way she was glad she hadn't spoiled the game by telling Griffin otherwise the rebels would've been scared off. Alice knew for a fact that they'd head for the building the van was parked in front of, the sheds were empty.

Taking one last look at the group below Alice then readied herself for the confrontation; there was only one way onto the rooftop and no exit.

_And this time_ Alice thought as she unsheathed one blade _there's no ventilation shafts for you to escape into Alyssa_.

A cool breeze whispered past Alyssa's shoulders giving her a chill, she glanced up towards the building only briefly and became slightly dizzy. It wasn't the fact that she was scared of heights but there was something familiar and wrong about the building.

_I've somehow been here before_ Alyssa thought _when it was still in operation_.

The red bricked building was nothing much to look at as the majority of Umbrella's buildings were. It was only four stories high with a single door and three tinted windows at the front. Everything else such as the sign and logo had been long since stripped off and boards had been placed over the windows and door.

Still something didn't sit right with Alyssa, the building gave her the creeps and the recent dizzy spell she had was also a disturbing factor.

Jill suddenly called out to Alyssa snapping her out of her daze, "You coming Alyssa?"

Alyssa only nodded and walked over to where the others were.

Carlos kicked the boards across the door, "When Leon said it was condemned he wasn't kidding"

Inspecting the doorknob under the boards Jill stepped back while shaking her head, "The keyhole is gone I can't pick a lock without it"

"Well I guess we'll have to move the boards then" Carlos replied slapping his hands together and walking towards the door.

There was suddenly a low rumbling growl behind the pair as Nemesis stepped forward.

Both Jill and Carlos moved aside watching in fascination as the monster easily removed the heavy boards from the door without breaking a sweat.

The door then easily swung open now that the boards had been taken away.

"That's using the old noodle," Carlos said as he turned towards Nemesis. "Thanks padre"

Nemesis only grunted and folded his large arms.

"The wonders never sense" Jill muttered as she peered inside. "Don't know how we got by without him" her voice dripping with sarcasm.

For a small office all of the group, including Nemesis, could easily move around inside, the ceiling was strangely high for a tiny room.

Alyssa was last to enter, she'd been silent since getting out of the van and once again she felt as though something was watching the group.

Suddenly a small dark shadow darted behind the remains of a wooden desk.

Alyssa froze, "I don't mean to alarm anyone but there's something in this room with us"

Jill turned around, "What do you mean something?"

"It's been here for a long time I think" Alyssa replied. Then she pointed towards the old desk. "Whatever it is ran behind there"

By now even Nemesis seemed worried of the situation, he began to clench both fists in unison as though waiting for the shadow creature to jump out and attack. He'd chosen to leave his weapons in the van and was now regretting that decision.

Carlos edged forward gripping his assault rifle his face a mask of concentration. Picking up a thin rusted pipe he poked around the desk and jumped back in surprise while uttering a small yelp as the thing came out hissing and yowling.

Jill watched in amusement as a very dirty and mangy looking grey feral cat scooted past Carlos and out the door, "Congratulations! All three of you were scared by a little cat"

"I didn't know it was a cat" Alyssa replied shrugging. "And I wasn't scared"

Carlos had now composed himself and backed away from the desk, "You didn't see its eyes Jill"

"Ok I think we've heard enough about the cat, it's gone so we can all get back to what we originally came here to do" Jill replied.

Alyssa walked over to a black door and opened it, what was behind the door was two small offices, "I know this place"

"Have you been here before Alyssa?" Carlos asked.

"I'm not sure but everything here is so familiar, there used to be a large desk in the corner with a jar full of jelly beans and there were a few pictures on the walls they had mountains and oceans and these two desks had…" Alyssa trailed off as she walked up to one of the desks. Reaching off to the side Alyssa pressed something that made the other desk make a soft click and eject a small tray.

Going up to it Alyssa removed an item from the tray and walked back out of the room.

By now all eyes were on Alyssa as she opened her hand to show them what she found.

It was a small silver key with the insignia of a swallowtail butterfly on the top.

"It's a key but what does it unlock?" Jill breathed.

"Alyssa how did you know about that key being there?" Carlos asked.

Alyssa shook her head, "I don't know I just remember seeing it placed in the desk, it belonged to my father he always wore it around his neck"

The room they were all in seemed to get darker causing Jill and Carlos to switch on their flashlights.

"Well whatever that key unlocks doesn't look like its here" Jill said as she crouched down beside a dust-covered box. Taking out her small pocketknife Jill cut the flaky masking tape seal and narrowly avoided an onslaught of silverfish. "Why do I get the feeling this was all a waste of time?"

Carlos walked around the small room being careful not to trip over anything, "It was your idea that we come out here in the first place" As he kicked aside the wire remains of an office chair Carlos cried out in surprise, "Hey look at this!"

All three turned to face Carlos as his flashlight illuminated another door, this one was red and the words ROOF stencilled on it.

Seeing the door Nemesis growled softly, there was something strange about that door that he didn't like.

Jill couldn't agree more with Nemesis, the sudden appearance of the door wasn't right, "Why didn't we see that when we came in?"

"That was where that cat was" Alyssa suddenly spoke up as she made her way towards the door. "I'll have a look at what's behind it"

Jill gestured towards the door with her one free hand, "We know already, it's the roof top I highly doubt that there would be anything secretive about a roof" she then turned back towards the silverfish infested files. "Now I think that we should all stick…"

The creaking of an old door and heavy footsteps cut Jill off, glancing back up she realized that both Alyssa and Nemesis had disappeared, sighing loudly Jill got up to see a very guilty Carlos standing beside the door.

"Before you say anything I had all good intentions of getting out of the road" Carlos replied.

Jill only shook her head; "You know since those two have been with us we never get any concrete evidence in Umbrella's wrong doings"

Carlos only grinned as he ascended the stair case, "All part of the team thing right?"

Jill decided not to comment on what was said and concentrated on finding the pair.

The staircase was a lot higher and longer then Alyssa first thought as she climbed the rickety stairs a few of them slightly creaked under her feet. Stopping for a second Alyssa leaned against the wall and turned towards Nemesis who was a few steps behind her,

"Better be careful with these stairs they don't seem to be very stable"

Nemesis only growled and nodded taking tentative steps up the staircase.

Finally Alyssa reached the top, which led onto a concrete balcony and a red steel door. Turning the rusted steel doorknob Alyssa sighed, "Guess we go out"

A strong blast of cold night air almost pushed Alyssa back as she walked out onto the roof. The roof was featureless except for a single white satellite dish standing on the far right side.

Hearing the door close behind her Alyssa turned around to see Nemesis walking up beside her, "I guess Jill was right, there isn't anything up here unless they want to take that big dish and use it for cable tv" smiling at what she said Alyssa turned and began to walk back towards the door. "We better go back, I bet Jill and Carlos are wondering where we are"

The wind suddenly picked up making a high pitch whistling noise that seemed to be coming directly towards Alyssa.

At the same time of the strange sounding wind Alyssa felt something strike her right leg.

When Alyssa glanced down it brought on a wave of pain, a long thin sword had penetrated through her jeans and was now pinning her to the ground. Thin rivulets of blood had already started to run down the blade and onto the cement floor.

Alyssa cried out in pain as she grabbed hold of the handle and began to pull her eyes searching the area for her tormenter, she knew very well who had thrown the sword.

At the same time a shadowy figure began to emerge from behind the satellite dish, which caused Nemesis to growl loudly.

Alice walked calmly towards the pair stopping a few feet away while smiling cruelly, "That was for what you did to me in the Cardwell sewers"

Alyssa slightly ripped her jeans in order to get at the blade that held her, wincing at the pain, "I'm not a monster like you Alice so why don't you just go away and leave us alone!"

Alice ignored Alyssa's words and slowly removed her other blade, tapping it against the cement, "I may've recovered from our last encounter but time doesn't heal all wounds Alyssa, Griffin sent me here for one purpose and it's almost complete"

Glancing up from her wound Alyssa eyed Alice, "I won't go back without a fight"

"Exactly what I was thinking" Alice replied smiling. "Only this time you can't run away I've made that possible"

Before Alice could go any further her eyes darted past Alyssa and towards the door leading onto the roof, the knob began to turn as the door slowly opened. It swung only half way but was enough for her to see the two startled faces of Jill and Carlos.

Pointing towards the door with her one free hand Alice only uttered one command to the open door, "Lock!" Instantly the heavy metal door slammed shut.

When Alice turned back towards Alyssa she could see the girl struggling to get free from her restraint with little success. Seeing Alyssa pinned to the concrete in pain made Alice grin, she wasn't going to do anything that would permanently damage the girl even though it was impossible to actually hurt her it would just be enough to bring the fear factor back. _This is almost too easy like shooting fish in a…_

Alice was suddenly cut off in mid thought by something very large and very fast ramming into her.

Getting to her feet Alice saw that it was Nemesis who had thrown her off balance.

Nemesis was now standing in front of Alyssa roaring back at Alice in hatred while raising his fists; a clear sign the monster would fight to protect the girl.

Reaching for her dropped sword Alice sighed and rolled her eyes, "Move aside Nemesis I'm not interested in fighting you"

Again Nemesis roared and extended his tentacles that whipped the air behind him never taking his eyes off Alice.

_I'm not getting anywhere with this beast_ Alice thought. She then glanced past Nemesis and towards Alyssa who had slightly moved the sword up, "Better call him off Alyssa before I do something distressing to your pet"

The only reply Alice got back from Alyssa was a hateful glare as she persisted with the sword in her leg.

Nemesis had now moved away from Alice and was slowly circling her while growling.

Alice only watched the giant's movements with a degree of amusement, "Nothing personal Nemesis but you're in my way and to me you're only an obstacle, I gave you a chance to back away but it looks like that thick skull of yours is more then just the a simple mutation"

Nemesis dove towards Alice roaring like an enraged beast with his fists raised.

Alice simply skipped around the aggravated monster, "You've gotten rusty since last time but then again I'd also be pissed off with such a pathetic display of strength, come on you're not trying hard enough"

As Alice swiped her sword in front of Nemesis he easily dodged the attack and counteracted with a low kick that caught Alice off balance.

When falling back onto the concrete Alice thrust her sword towards the monster's knees slicing through the thick fabric slacks and penetrating into the skin.

Nemesis stepped back screaming in pain and half sank to his knees, blood beginning to trickle from the wound.

Alyssa seemed to be affected by the injury as well and cried in unison when Nemesis roared in agony.

As Alice stole a glance towards Alyssa it gave Nemesis the advantage he needed, the tentacle nearest to Alice struck downwards burrowing into her left uncovered shoulder.

Feeling the burst of pain Alice rolled aside avoiding another barrage of fists from the monster. Despite the pain in her shoulder Alice still grinned manically, "Nice try but I know where your pressure points are"

This time when diving forward with her sword Alice dodged around the onslaught of tentacles and fists and speared Nemesis in his left exposed shoulder digging the blade deeply into muscle tissue.

The effect was instantaneous; the giant fell straight onto his back roaring in agony so loud that the ground vibrated with each cry as Nemesis struggled to get up. He only succeeded to get into a half kneeling position. Blood now began to flow from the larger shoulder injury while the tentacles surrounding Nemesis began to ripple with each wave of pain he experienced.

Nemesis was now breathing heavily and growled as Alice began to circle him like a wolf.

"Interesting why Nemesis was put in charge of protecting you Alyssa" Alice sneered. "Why if I can beat him so easily think what others would do, I guess even your father's creations were just as weak and pathetic as he was"

As Alice took a step towards the wounded Nemesis Alyssa cried out, "Leave him alone haven't you done enough damage?"

Turning to face Alyssa, Alice stared back, "Apparently not, the time for the two of you to come willingly has now past the only way the pair of you will get out of here is in an unconscious state"

Grabbing a hold of the sword that was in his shoulder Nemesis pulled it out making a wet meaty sound as he did this though it wasn't without consequence the pain from the sword being removed was more then tolerable, he roared in agony and vengeance towards Alice.

By now Alice had totally ignored Nemesis, she knew for a fact the creature was smart enough to realize he couldn't defeat her in his current condition so she focused all her energy towards Alyssa.

Alyssa had almost gotten free of the sword; while Alice was fighting Nemesis she had slowly pulled it up towards her. It was no easy task however, the more Alyssa pulled at the sword the more her hands were covered in her own blood making the blade slippery but her persistence was rewarded with the blade finally coming free as Alice approached.

Glancing up towards Nemesis, Alyssa could see and feel that he was badly hurt; he was bleeding heavily from his right shoulder while one of his knees had a large spot of blood that was slowly growing under the black fabric. Looking straight into the monster's green eyes Alyssa made sure he heard her. _I'll take care of Alice; you've done enough already_.

Nemesis only snorted and wobbled on his injured knee only deciding to kneel onto the ground in a half crouching position.

Alyssa felt a new rush of energy flowing through her as she watched Alice circle, she knew it was the 'bad things' wanting to be let loose and Alyssa was almost tempted grant them freedom.

Pulling the sword out from her leg Alyssa then tossed it over the side of the building then looked up towards Alice, "This time you've gone too far"

Alice only smirked, "I can go a lot deeper Alyssa but I have orders to bring the two of you back alive"

Alyssa took a step towards Alice, the ground under her feet suddenly becoming very warm, "No you don't get it, I'm not scared of you anymore and neither one of us is going back with you"

By now even Alice noticed the change in temperature but still kept her calm composure, "I can very easily change all that"

Alyssa could now feel the heat rising within her it was now or never, the 'bad things' were about to be let loose. "You never change Alice and now I finally understand what you mean about true power, you want true power I'll give you true power!"

When Alyssa ran towards a now startled Alice with the heat racing behind her she picked up something she'd never sensed in Alice before, it was fear.

As the metal red door slammed shut Jill had to quickly step back to avoid being cut in half, she stepped back so fast that Carlos was almost bowled over.

"Hey watch it! I really don't think this is the right time," Carlos replied in a jokingly tone. But when he realized that Jill was serious his smile faded, "Were my eyes playing tricks on me or was that who I thought it was with Alyssa and Nemesis?"

Jill nodded cringing at the sound of Nemesis roaring in pain from behind the door, "Didn't I say that Alice was here?"

"But I don't get it doesn't Alyssa normally sense Alice when she's close by?" Carlos asked.

Jiggling the door handle Jill sighed, "Maybe it was because Alice was on the roof she was too far away from Alyssa but then again Alyssa was acting strange when we came here, she was glancing up at the roof…" she trailed off. "Come on we're doing no good here this door is locked tight maybe outside there's an access ladder outside we can use to climb onto the roof"

Both then turned and carefully went down the old dust covered stairs that led back into the dingy office.

The night air whipped past the pair as they ran around the side of the red bricked building shining their flashlights across the walls.

Another loud cry caused both Jill and Carlos to look up, this one sounded more angrier and filled with suffering.

"Damn it Carlos it sounds like Alice is killing them up there!" Jill said sounding distressed. "I knew they shouldn't have come along"

Carlos bent forward and picked up a long thin item and came towards Jill holding it in one hand as though it was diseased, "Then I guess you shouldn't look at this"

As Jill took the sword from Carlos she recognized it as one of the twin blades that Alice had used to kill the Hunters with at the Innisfail labs, "It's covered in blood, you don't think that roar was…?"

"I think it would take more then just one sword to slow Nemesis down" Carlos replied.

Jill let the sticky bloodied dust covered sword fall from her hand and down onto the ground, "I didn't mean it like that, I meant Alyssa, she bleeds and is therefore not invincible, we have to find another way up there even if it means bashing down that metal door. Alice has gone out of control and I think she wants to kill both Alyssa and Nemesis"

Before Carlos could reply there came a large explosion and a tongue of blue flames began to lick the side of the building. At the same time there came a terrible creaking noise and the white satellite dish that had been on the roof became loose and tumbled towards Jill and Carlos.

As the flaming wreckage fell towards them both jumped out of the road, Jill turned to see the partly blackened dish crash onto the ground in a cloud of dust. _What is going on up there?_ Jill wondered as she saw the last of the blue flames disappear from the edges. _I didn't even know that Alice was capable of creating fire unless it wasn't her doing at all_.

Carlos ran towards Jill coughing, "Someone must've hit a gas tank up there that'd explain the explosion"

"We better hurry back up there Carlos, I have a bad feeling about what just happened" Jill replied as she began to jog back around the side.

"What about that locked door?" Carlos asked as he ran beside her.

Jill only smiled and pulled out a key chain containing a set of thin wires; "It won't stay locked for long"

Alyssa had always imagined the 'bad things' as two ugly red giant crows that sat inside tight cages deep within her. They would always complain that the cages were too small and they should be let out but Alyssa always ignored them.

The end of every month the crows began to get worse, they would taunt and scream at Alyssa all day and night until Nemesis gave her Daylight, which quietened the birds and made them weaker.

Now as Alyssa stared out across the rooftop towards Alice with her bleeding shoulder and single bloodstained sword she had recovered from the ground the cages that had held the 'bad things' began to rapidly disintegrate.

She hadn't noticed the flames at first, they were low to the ground barely moving but when running towards Alice then the flames rose up to create a wall that locked the two of them inside. The 'bad things' were now soaring up from their broken cages relishing their new found freedom and Alyssa didn't mind at all in fact she let them out and the only thing she wanted now was for Alice to pay.

As the wall of blue flame sprang up Alice temporarily lost her focus, the Winterstone girl appeared to be surrounded in the blue fire that crackled and sizzled. Her superior sense had picked up small bursts of electricity from the flames. _How is this possible? This child surely can't be capable of creating such a thing!_ Alice thought.

Now glancing up towards the wild enraged eyes of Alyssa, Alice felt fear; it was something she hadn't felt in years ever since Racoon, ever since running away from an unstoppable monster. _Snap out of it! You're losing it, the Winterstone brat is playing with you she can't control her abilities you still have the upper hand!_ Her brain screamed, but Alice wasn't listening. She knew what was coming; the girl had abilities that had never been seen by anyone before and it seemed that Alyssa was only too happy to show them off.

When Alyssa slowly came towards Alice she took a few steps back still keeping her sword raised, "Very cute Alyssa, don' t think that those flames will keep you safe though you just made yourself more of an interesting subject for Griffin to study"

But the action taken by Alyssa made Alice realize that she was no longer in control of the situation. Alyssa pointed her right hand towards Alice and two small sparks issued from her fingertips.

When striking the sword Alice had she was thrown back hard against the concrete, her fingers blackened from the electric shock. _That's impossible! How can that little lab brat conduct electricity?!?_

Slowly getting to her feet Alice once again glanced towards Alyssa, the girl was simply standing still her face emotionless and her eyes cold and hard.

There came a rumbling roar from behind Alice and through the flames she could see Nemesis standing a few feet away from the fiery inferno. The monster was howling in hatred with his tentacles extended to their full length creating a withering cape behind him.

But the distraction proved to be Alice's downfall; she turned back too late to see Alyssa barrel into her knocking the wind out of her lungs. Now as she fell down hard onto the ground did Alice start to fear for her life, it was a primal instinct that living creatures feel when they know their time for living is at an end.

Alyssa then slowly began to back away from Alice, the flames reforming into another shape other then a wall.

"You think that killing me will solve your problems?" Alice cried out from the ground. "I can be replaced and you'll most likely be the replacement"

Alyssa then stared back at Alice with a cold emotionless gaze that made Alice shiver, "Think of it as a release, I'm putting you out of your misery"

Then the flame wall broke and collapsed forming a long flat tongue of crackling energy that raced towards Alice.

Alice attempted to move away but it was all in vain as the flames and electricity began to wrap around her like an eyeless python, burning into her skin. _So much power…_ she thought before everything went dark.

By the time Jill and Carlos reached the red door it was already partly open.

Jill first listened up against it but suddenly drew back, "Crap that door is hot!"

Carlos then prodded the door open with the butt of his assault rifle, "I hope they're ok"

The door opened onto a blackened rooftop that crackled with electricity, small blue tinged fires burnt in the corner where the dish used to be.

Jill quickly scanned the rooftop searching for Alyssa and Nemesis, though when she saw them there was something different about them.

Alyssa was standing over a grounded badly burnt Alice who appeared to be convulsing while Nemesis watched on. Blue flames appeared to be flickering beside Alyssa as she bent down beside Alice.

"Whoa, what the heck happened here?" Carlos said.

Jill still kept her eyes on the twitching Alice, "Something that couldn't be contained even by Alice"

Hearing the voices Alyssa turned towards them, she only saw two enemies and so did Nemesis; the 'bad things' had also affected his sense of perception.

The flames near Alyssa's feet began to slowly flicker to life and grow up towards her outstretched hands.

Nemesis had a different reaction he outstretched his right hand in Jill's direction and roared.

Seeing the way both were acting Jill stepped back, "Carlos I think that Alyssa and Nemesis hurt Alice and now they think we're the enemy"

"You might be right on this one but they aren't exactly toys you can press the reset button on" Carlos replied. "I don't think I can hurt either one though they're our friends"

Jill slowly withdrew her magnum while keeping her eyes on the pair, "Maybe all they need is a little bit of pain therapy" she then noticed that Carlos was shocked when Jill had mentioned this she simply shrugged. "How else do you intend to help them? Head shots to put both out of their misery?"

On a silent command from Alyssa, Nemesis rushed towards Jill, the giant moved so fast that she had little time to react.

Grabbing Jill by the throat Nemesis hoisted her off the ground while roaring, his injured shoulder seemingly unaffected by the weight applied to it.

As the thick fingers of the monster closed in around Jill's neck and she began to choke Carlos cried out and aimed his rifle at Nemesis, "Don't do it amigo, we're your friends remember, it's not in your nature to hurt others!"

"Everyone has committed a crime and they deserve to die" Alyssa suddenly spoke up in an emotionless tone. "One down two to go!"

"You can't compare us to Alice, she's an out of control murderer!" Carlos shouted back.

Alyssa turned towards Carlos, the blue flames rising up behind her, "What right do you have to say when you kill creatures and humans that oppose you!"

Jill had managed to loosen the iron hold that Nemesis had on her throat only slightly, just enough to speak, "If you kill us Alyssa what better off would you be from Alice? You'd just be like her"

Nemesis growled and tightened his hold on Jill's throat cutting her off with a gasp.

Alyssa walked right up to where Jill was hanging in mid air, the flames licking the ground beneath her, "Silence! You will speak when I say so otherwise we will hurt you and your friend with the gun"

Even though Jill's vision was fading she suddenly realized what was happening, both of them had been effected by whatever had a hold on them, although Alyssa was speaking Nemesis was growling in response to her anger. _They're connected; if only I could speak to them both, talk them out of what they're doing_. Glancing towards Nemesis, Jill could see that the monster's eyes appeared dull and lifeless as though he was under a trance similar to what Alyssa had.

As Alyssa turned her back on Jill the flames began to rise in a large cloak, crackling when touching the ground, she began to walk towards Carlos.

Jill dug her nails into the thick fingers of Nemesis, forcing the creature to again let go of her throat only slightly to allow her to speak, "Just listen for a moment, I'm speaking to the two of you. I know we've only known each other for a few months but it was there that both Carlos and I learnt to respect and trust you two. At first things may've been a little tense but now I understand you've both been through hell and back and we both respect that. Alyssa, I understand the loss and tragedy that you have been through there would've been plenty of times when I could've just given up but you didn't and I respect you for it but don't let this thing beat you both, the two of you have strong minds don't let that thing break them. Nemesis you should know better, you're the humble giant, you're not like this towards allies and friends only your enemies should feel your strength try and remember us we're your friends, I know both Carlos and I have killed many others and we're not proud to admit it, please can the two of you see past our differences and become our allies once again? Don't let Umbrella win, don't be another puppet for them to control"

Alyssa turned towards Jill, the flames still hissing behind her, but her face was no longer filled with anger she seemed upset, her eyes were no longer cold, a flicker of recognition raced across them, "Jill I'd never want to hurt…" the words were lost as she fainted, the blue flames suddenly dying down and disappearing into the air.

Jill felt the release from her throat as Nemesis growled out softly and collapsed onto the ground beside Alyssa.

Carlos came running up to Jill as she slowly regained her balance while rubbing the part of her throat where Nemesis had grabbed her.

"Are you ok Jill? What did you say to make them stop?" Carlos asked his face a mask of worry.

"I admitted the past" Jill choked out as she walked towards Alice.

Bending down towards the twitching Alice, Jill lowered her voice then spoke, "I know you can hear me so listen quite clearly, I'm here as a warning to tell you to back off and you can run back to Griffin and tell him that we're never giving up the fight and if you get in our way then something nasty might happen to you understand?"

"Jill come on, we have to get Alyssa and Nemesis off this rooftop" Carlos called out.

Walking away from Alice, Jill was sure she saw her eyes open and glare back but it may've been due to Jill's brain suddenly being deprived of air from the attempted choking.

Seeing both Alyssa and Nemesis lying on the ground created mixed feelings in Jill, for one thing both had tried to kill her and Carlos and probably would've had they not been talked out of it. _Still they're our friends and we can't leave them here to be found by Griffin_ Jill thought.

Alyssa suddenly moved her right arm while blinking her eyes, at the same time Nemesis began to move as well, the tentacles began to slowly retract back under his black trench coat.

Jill glanced towards Carlos, "You ok to take Nemesis?"

Carlos only nodded, "Yeah I can do that I'm just glad that Nemesis didn't bring any weapons with him though"

Gently Jill picked Alyssa up, looping her right arm over her shoulders, "What do mean by that?"

Carlos had already half pulled a rapidly waking Nemesis off the ground and had steadied him against the wall, "Because I can't make two trips"

Alyssa suddenly turned towards Jill, her eyes blinking like she'd just woken up, "Is it morning yet?"

Jill could only shake her head while smiling thinly, glad to hear the normal voice of Alyssa and not the robotic emotionless tone.

"Hey what about Alice?" Carlos asked as he half turned to point at Alice who was still lying on the cement floor.

"Leave her, what good would it do if we took Alice with us" Jill replied as she went to open the door.

By now Nemesis was half awake and limped along side Carlos as they exited the rooftop.

They all wanted to block out the events of the night but it would take a very long time to forget such a damaging episode too soon.

When Alice didn't report back to Griffin he knew that something had happened, the chimera had run into trouble so he assembled a small security team and also a few members of the med group in case there had been an unfortunate accident.

Arriving at the abandoned facility the security team located the black motorbike that was one of Alice's prized possessions and also several boards that been removed from the office building.

Seeing this made Griffin disappointed, _The surrounding empty sheds would have provided adequate cover as a home base then a dingy little office_. Still it didn't surprise Griffin that Alice preferred hiding in the shadows or on rooftops, they were good advantage points in tracking enemies.

Going into the darkened office Griffin first glanced towards the twin desks and found that a small plastic tray had been ejected and something had been removed from it.

Tracing his finger around the key shaped hole in the tray Griffin didn't hear the squad leader approach him announcing they had found something interesting on the roof.

Snapping out of his daze Griffin slowly walked up the stairs and onto the roof, scattering the medical team who had crouched over a still form.

Although the fight had happened a while ago the regeneration had still taken a while to kick in and so Alice had no choice but to lie on her side watching a smiling Griffin gaze down on her.

Griffin saw the blackened flesh, burnt clothes and hair and also the glare from Alice's eyes but he only smiled when seeing his bodyguard in this state. Shooing the medic's away Griffin crouched down beside Alice, "Well now I guess we've all learnt a lesson in telling others what you find hmm? So the Winterstone girl's abilities are progressing faster then I first thought, I guess I better get my act together on Phase Two, won't be long now until it's activation"

Standing up Griffin stared out across the darkened plains of Bohle, "Don't think your sacrifice hasn't gone un noted Alice, I know you tried your hardest but at least now we can narrow our search in finding the rebels, the fools practically gave away their position won't be long until I find them and then the real games can begin"

Motioning for the medics Griffin then walked past them and down the stairs.

The plan had gone quite smoothly despite Alice was still in one piece which was in a way disappointing to Griffin though he knew it wasn't in Alyssa's nature to kill. _I may not have the best but I will make do with what I have at the moment_.

Getting into the black unmarked jeep Griffin closed the door and watched as the medics exited the building with Alice on a stretcher. He had expected the outcome to end in the death of Alice but Alyssa had held back which was a shame as now after Alice had made a full recovery she would be hell bent on revenge. _No matter, a live angry specimen is better then a cold dead one_ he thought to himself.

Gazing out across the black sky dotted with stars Griffin smiled, S_oon you'll be back where you belong with your rightful owner Alyssa my dear_. Now with the new update on the rebel's possible locations Griffin wanted to get back to his map and mark the Bohle area as a hot spot.

Once Phase Two was finally activated and the rebel home base found and destroyed nothing would be able to stop Griffin from controlling one of the most powerful bio weapons that Umbrella had.

Little did the rebels know that in revealing their location to their enemies had started a chain of events that would lead to a final confrontation most likely ending in blood shed.

Still staring out the jeep's window as it bounced along the highway Griffin could only imagine where the rebels were stationed. _Soon our paths will cross and this time you won't be able to run away_.

The jeep and medic van slowly drove away from the industrial area and towards the highway their headlights shinning like bright lanterns across the darkened plains.

The fight continues…

57


End file.
